The Revenge
by booklover001
Summary: Chapter one of The Revenge Elena asks Bonnie a special favor. This is around the time where Elena turns off her humanity in season4 and Jeremy is dead. If you want more please comment and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Bonnie I thought you were my friend!"

"And I thought you were still sweet Elena."

"My humanity has nothing to do with this!"

Bonnie and Elena were at a cafe just outside of Mystic Falls. When Bonnie agreed to meet Elena she thought its was to get her humanity back.

"Nothing to do with this? Elena for all I know you could be planning to kill someone,and change time forever!"

Bonnie wanted to stick with her guts, not to trust Elena with no humanity , but she knew she would get her way.

"Bonnie come on, if I can trust you with this, I might be one step closer to getting my humanity back!"

"You could be lying to me." Bonnie pointed out.

"Would a face like this lie to you?" Elena made a puppy dog face to prove it.

"Yes!" Bonnie said a bit to loudly. Some people started to stare. After all it wouldn't be the first time a vampire lied to her . Damon came to mind.

"Bonnie, I promise I won't do anything stupid! I just want to finish some business and come back, easy as that!"

"I don't even know how to do time travel!" admitted Bonnie

"I'm sure its in your magical cookbook ."

"Grimmiore." said Bonnie coolly

"Whatever so you will do it?"

" I guess I could-

"Great so meet me tomorrow at the motel next door to do the spell!"

Just like that she was out of the Cafe. Well Bonnie thought to herself I might as well start searching for the spell. Suddenly a waitress came with a plate of pancakes.

"Well I could stay a little longer." said Bonnie.


	2. The Revenge chapter 2

**I would like to give a shout out to BellaMikealson for being my first follower. If you have not read the first chapter read it. Please comment and review!**

**Dear disclaimer I don not own these characters.**

* * *

Previously: Bonnie has agreed to make a time travel spell for Elena to finish some of her unnamed business .Again this is around the time in season 4 Elena has turned of her humanity and Jeremy is dead.

* * *

"Bonnie where are you?"

" I woke up late sorry, I will be there in a few minutes."

"You better be ."Elena warned

"Okay oka-

Bonnie herd the call end.

"She hung up on me!"

Bonnie soon started to see the cafe she and had been at yesterday. Mmm... she could just smell those pancakes she had! She was thinking about getting some when she saw Elena's pinched face by the motel next door.

"You're late!"

"Maybe we could get some pancakes before we start the spell. I didn't eat this morning."

"Not my fault."

Elena lead Bonnie to the room she had rented. It was very dusty and worn out. The room had to ugly pillows and twin beds.

"Why did you rent out such a dump?"Bonnie asked

"It's safe and low key ,I don't want anyone interrupting us while we do the spell. Did you tell anyone where you were going?"

"No, just told Caroline I was going to visit my family for a few days. What about you? Stefan and Damon will be looking for you."

"They think i'm at Rebekah's house. She wont' say anything to them. So you have everything?"

"Yeah." Bonnie said swinging her duffel bag.

" Well lets get started ." Elena said closing the door and locking it.

* * *

After finally setting up. Bonnie started talking her mumbo jumbo she say during spells.

Veins started creeping up her hands, then her arms finally her neck and face. When Bonnie was done the veins faded away, and Bonnie handed her a strange looking necklace.

"Here." she said

"What is this for?"

"It's the necklace that will get you through time. You see the dial on the back of the triangle?"

Elena nodded

"Turn it and the four numbers above the dial will change. The numbers represent the year."

" That is it? It sound too easy."

"Well there is one catch. "Bonnie said

"What?"

"The necklace can only take you to a certain year ,not a certain place."

"So you're saying I have to go to the place I want to be then change the year?"

"Yes , so say you wanted to meet President Lincoln before he got assassinated , you have to go to the White house in present day then change the year to 1865."

"Well that sucks!"

"Hey at least it does something."

" Can anything go wrong?"

"No , I don't think so , but just in case leave me the key to the room so I can check on you later."

"I don't think that will be necessary ." said Elena with a suspicious look .

" I will only be gone a day or three tops!''

"Whats three days to you in time travel, to me it might be hours , weeks or months!"

" Fine , it is under the mat by the door."

"Well I will leave you to it." Bonnie said picking up her things.

"Leave all this here, like you said something could go wrong and you don't want to set up again."

"Are you sure? What if someone comes in?"

"The door will be locked and no one will suspect a motel."

"Well I will be next door getting something to eat."

As soon as the door closed Elena started looking over the necklace. It was actually kind of pretty. It had a silver triangle with a smaller ruby triangle on top. The dial and the numbers were in the back so no one would notice.

" Well here I come Mystic Falls!" said Elena putting the necklace around her neck and heading out the door. She opened her car door and drove towards town.

* * *

**Thanks for reading , next chapter will be up soon! comment and review.**


End file.
